The Beautiful Letdown
by AFIRocksMySocks
Summary: It's her senior year at Spencer and Cayden Danvers is on the brink of many changes, this is the year she ascends, her older brother gets his first girlfriend, she's getting ready for college, and she catches the eye of one of her best friends. ReidOC.
1. My History

_Hey guys, it's me again, I've started a new story. I hope ya'll like it. It might be a slow start, but I promise you that it will be good... or that's what I'm hoping anyway... Please review, but be nice, constructive criticism is good as long as it is not aimed to hurt or insult me. Thanks!!_

* * *

In 1692, in the Ipswich colony of Massachusetts, five families with untold power formed a covenant of silence. One family, lusting for more, was banished, their bloodline disappearing without a trace. 

That is my ancestral history. I am the eldest daughter of one of the four families. My name is Cayden Danvers, and like my older brother Caleb, I have The Power.

It turns out that in 1692, my great (times about five) grandfather married a woman with The Power, so the Danvers family is a little different from the other four families in that the eldest son **AND** daughter received The Power.

And because my brother and I are the eldest children (I mean, how can we not be, when my parents only had two children) we both have it; although I'm a little more liberal when it comes to using it. That is because it doesn't have the same affect on the women as it does on the men.

Well it does, but the aging process goes on at a slightly slower pace.

I am seventeen years old and the baby of the group, what that means is that I will be the last one to ascend and the four boys seem to feel the need to protect me, although, I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself.

Although Caleb is turning eighteen this fall and I won't be turning eighteen until spring, we are both seniors at Spencer Academy. The students there basically treat us like twins although I am nine months and three days younger than Caleb is.

At Spencer I have friends, but the only ones I'm actually extremely close to are the ones that know about what I am. That is to say that my best friends are my older brother and the other three Sons of Ipswich. And I'm pretty close to Kate, Pogue's girlfriend. She's actually the only friend that I have that is a girl at the moment.

I just don't get along with most girls, because they're too busy trying to get into my brother's pants to actually notice me.

That's my life, it's been good up until this year; this year things began to change.


	2. It's Peanut Butter Jelly time

_Author's Note: Okay, so around 300 of you have read the first chapter, but I've only gotten six reviews, that hurts. I've decided that I am not going to post another chapter until I get at least six more reviews... so start reviewing please. :)_

_Currently:_

_Listening to: "How to Save a Life" The Fray_

_Feeling: Happy, summer officially starts on Monday. Woot!_

_Thinking: About my best friend, who I might happen to have a crush on. _

**_Reviews:_**

_**Byteme27886:** Hey, I'm glad you liked the beginning of the story. I hope you like this chapter just as much!_

_**Brrwsklly:** Hey, I'm glad you're hooked. I'm updating twice in one day, which is pretty new for me; not all of them will come out this fast… but with summer coming I'm hoping that I will be able to get two or three chapters out a week. I hope that's enough for you._

_**Maddie Miguel:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it!! I hope you like this one too._

_**Happy Face21:** Hey! Thank you! And I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I will explain the power a little more, but it's basically the same power they have in the movie, except that a girl has it too, because of her great grandmother._

_**HoplessRomantic44:** I'm glad that you liked the intro! It makes me happy to know that you enjoyed it! I hope you like this one just as much! Thanks for the review! _

_**Deanschick2007:** Thanks for the review! I hope the second chapter was as good as the intro. Keep reading!!!_

* * *

"Cayden, if we don't leave now we're going to be late."

I rolled my eyes, but climbed out of bed all the same, "Caleb, you woke me up too early." I complained.

He stared at me, "The party starts in thirty minutes, we're meeting the others in ten. How is this _too _early?"

I rolled my eyes and used the power in a blink of an eye my clothes were changed, my legs were shaved, my hair and teeth were cleaned, and my make-up was done, "You forget, dear brother, that I have unending power. I could have slept for another five minutes and we still would have made it on time."

"Cayden, you can't keep doing that, it'll kill you."

"Not yet it won't."

He stared at me, "But every time you use it wears you down, it ages –"

I held my hand up in the air to stop him before he went any further into his rant, "Save the lecture, I've heard you tell this to Reid too many times."

"But you of all people should know."

"I know, I see Dad once a week just like you do, I know what it does to people, I'm not stupid, but I also know that it doesn't age the women as quickly as it ages men, so I figure that I have some power to use."

Caleb fixed me with that annoying big brother stare of his and I rolled my eyes, "Caleb, please, just save the lecture for tonight. It's the last Friday night this summer… I want to have some fun."

"You promise you won't use so much?"

"If that will get you off my back, then yes."

I started to walk out of my bedroom, but Caleb grabbed my arm, "Cayden."

That one word spoke more to me than any lecture that could have ever come out of his mouth. It said that Caleb loved me and that he didn't want to loose me like Dad had lost his little sister and how we had both lost Dad. It said that he didn't want me to use anymore because he knew the toll it would take on my body once I ascended and he wanted to lighten the load.

I sighed and turned around to face him, "I promise I won't use so much. I only use it for things that I can't do on my own."

"And you won't purposely go looking for things that you can't do on your own just so that you can use your power?"

"No Caleb, I won't do that."

He smiled and pulled me into a one armed hug, kissing my forehead, "I'm only doing this because I care about you."

"I know."

I started to walk out of the room again, but Caleb stopped me a second time. This time he didn't reach out and grab my arm to keep me from leaving. He said something. I had almost thought that I had imagined it, but then he said it again, "Peanut Butter."

I turned around and smiled at him, "Jelly." Then I ran toward him and all but tackled him with my hug. He hugged back just as fiercely. It's funny, I hug Caleb every day, but it had been a while since we had really hugged, and that's what we were doing right now… really hugging.

And it had been at least a year since we had done our little ritual. It had been something that we had done a lot when we were younger; whenever I was scared or sad Caleb would sit outside my bedroom and say "peanut butter" to let me know that I wasn't alone and that he would never let anything happen to me, and I would always respond with "Jelly" to let him know that I appreciated everything he did for me and that I would always love him.

We were weird kids, so sue us.

"I guess we should go now." Caleb whispered into my hair.

I nodded into his chest, but didn't move. I was too happy; we had been stressed lately and had not been acting like siblings, as we should have. I liked having an older brother again.

He laughed and shook me a bit, "Come on Cay, you were the one who wanted to party on your last Friday night of the summer. This doesn't seem much like a party to me."

I nodded and this time, I moved away, "Let's go. We've got a city to turn upside down."

Caleb laughed as he followed me down to the car. I was singing the whole way, "Come on party people. Throw your hands in the air. Come on party people; wave 'em like you don't care! Come on party people, everybody say 'Oh!' Come on party people, everybody here we go!!!!"

Caleb laughed and ruffled my hair in a big brotherly way; "You goof."

I smiled cheekily up at him, "But you know you love me." With that I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped into the front seat of his mustang demanding that he allow me to drive to where we were meeting the guys.


	3. I want Candy!

_Author's note: Okay, I got my six reviews, so as promised this is the third chapter. This time I'm aiming for at least ten reviews before I post again, and since 204 of you read the last chapter, I'm sure **at least** ten of you can write a review. It's not that hard, and it doesn't take too long. The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or any of the characters from it, which is sad, because those are some hot boys, but I do own Cayden, so touch her and die!_

**Jessica Rose:** I'm going to respond to both reviews in this one thingy. I'm glad that you found and liked the first chapter. And I'm glad that you like the second chapter too! I'm trying to base the brother/sister dynamic off of my own relationship with my older brother… and from what I can tell it's working. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this one as much as you've liked the others.

**HoplessRomantic44:** I'm glad you liked the second chapter. Like I said, I based Caleb and Cayden's relationship off of the relationship I have with my own brother, and it's pretty close to how we act, I mean, the Peanut butter/Jelly thing is actually something that Chase and I do. Yeah, thanks for reading! And I hope you like this chapter too!

**Not-so-average-07:** I'm glad you liked the second chapter! Yeah, the Peanut Butter/Jelly thing is something my brother and I do, I had to put it in there. Just to warn you not much is going to happen between Reid and Cayden for a while, it's a progressive thing, but there will be some interaction in this chapter.

**HappyFace21:** I hope that I updated soon enough for you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and that you understand the power now! Thanks for the review.

**Leena:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!!! Keep reading!

Currently:

Listening to: "When it all Falls Apart" – The Veronicas.

Feeling: Tired.

Thinking about: What I'm going to do on my first official day of summer.

* * *

"I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
She's so fine she can't be beat  
She's got everything that I desire  
she sets the summer sun on fire."

"Cayden, you do know that that song is about a girl right?"

I rolled my eyes in Pogue's direction, "Of course I know it's about a girl, what do you think I am? A dumbass?"

"So it's kind of gay coming out of your mouth isn't it?"

"Just shut your trap."

"No you."

"No you!"

"I have an idea, why don't both of you stop?"

I looked over at Caleb, I felt kind of bad for him, he had been listening to Pogue and I arguing back and forth for the last fifteen minutes as we waited for Reid and Tyler to get there. I nodded and out of the corner of my eye I saw Pogue nod too.

It was silent for a little while, but when I was around it was never quiet for long.

"Goin' to see her when the sun goes down." Pogue smiled as he joined in at the second part of the verse; "There ain't no finer girl in town". 

We stared expectantly at Caleb, who after a few seconds rolled his eyes and sang, "You're my girl, You're what the doctor ordered," he was slightly off key, but that could be forgiven.

All three of us smiled and finished up the last verse, "A treat so sweet ya make my mouth water".

I burst out laughing, "I love you guys, you rock!" 

"What about us? Do we rock too?" a voice called out from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at Reid and Tyler, "I don't know, can you guys keep up?"

They looked at me weirdly so I rolled my eyes, "Candy on the beach, there's nothing better," I started for them.

"But I like Candy when it's wrapped in leather." Reid sang staring suggestively at my tight leather pants.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. Tyler laughed and began to sing, "Someday soon I'll make her mine."

And then all the guys swooped on me, enveloping me in a huge group hug, and "Then we'll have Candy all the time." With that they all began tickling me.

I laughed and threw myself out of the group hug, "Reid that is not the way the song goes!" I yelled to him.

He just shrugged, "Ever heard of improvisation?"

"I suppose you and Tyler rock too."

"Great, now that we've decided that, how's the party?"

"Don't know, haven't gone down yet."

"So what are we waiting for?" Reid asked before jumping off the cliff.

Tyler followed suit, as always, I love Tyler, but he's too much of a wuss when it comes to Reid.

"Reid, Tyler!" Caleb yelled.

"Relax Danvers, it's not going to kill us yet." Pogue said before jumping off of the cliff.

I smiled at my brother, "Yeah Caleb, it's not going to do too much," with that I took a running head start and dove off the cliff. I could hear Caleb following after me. I flipped into a sitting position in the air and spread my arms out, screaming with joy.

Unlike Caleb's jump, my fall was cut short because Reid caught me bridal style before I hit the ground. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, "You pretty much rock, but I could have landed on my own, you know."

"Okay, fine, if you say so," with that, Reid dropped me on the ground. I gave a small yelp of pain as my butt came in contact with the ground.

"Reid! You are so dead!" I yelled as I stood up. He smirked at me and his eyes darkened to match mine.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

"Cayden, remember your promise."

I sighed at Caleb's remark, but my eyes lightened to their usual honey brown, "Fine, I don't need to use to do this anyway."

With that I quickly lunged at Reid and pantsed him.

Caleb looked appalled at what I had done, Tyler was in shock, Pogue seemed to be holding back a laugh, and Reid… well Reid stared at me for a moment before laughing, "If you wanted to see my boxers that much you could have just asked, Cayden, I would have been more than happy to show them to you."

My eyes widened, I had not expected that response. Neither had Caleb, it seemed, "Garwin, pull your pants back up," he growled.

I laughed.

"And Cayden, no more puling down peoples' pants."

It was Reid's turn to laugh. I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever, let's get to this party!"

Reid pulled up his pants and the five of us began walking down the hill toward the party. I wanted to get something to drink, but Caleb's one rule for this party thing is that I go no where by myself, so I had to follow the guys to where Pogue's girlfriend Kate was standing next to some blonde girl that I had never seen before.

"Kate!" I squealed as I ran toward her and hugged her. She laughed and jumped up and down with me for a few seconds before letting go.

"I wish I got that kind of greeting from you," Pogue whispered in her ear as he hugged her from behind. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Oh guys, this is Sarah Wenham, she just transferred from Boston Public. Sarah this is Caleb Danvers, Cayden Danvers, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Parry. "

I waved at the new girl before grabbing on to Reid's arm and trying to pull him away, he was too busy staring at Sarah's chest to notice though.

"Reid, please come get something to drink with me," I whined.

Finally he noticed me, he shrugged and followed me towards a bunch of coolers, "Man the new girl is hot!" he told me.

I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare, "Gee thanks, way to make a girl feel good about her own appearance."

"What?" Reid asked.

I shook my head, boys were retards, "Nevermind Reid, you wouldn't understand anyway."

He shrugged, "Hurry up and get your drink, I want to get back to Sarah."

"Guys we just got a call, and the police are on their way over, so it's time to wrap it up!" Someone yelled using a megaphone.

I glanced at Reid and smiled, "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!" we both yelled at the same time.


	4. The lady doth protest too much

Cayden was sitting in the back of Tyler's SUV between Caleb and Pogue waiting for Reid to finish _fixing_ Sarah's car. If he didn't hurry up, they were going to get caught, and going to jail was not on Cayden's summer to-do list. She leaned over Pogue and rolled down the window, "Garwin if you don't get your ass in this vehicle in the next twenty seconds my shoe will be so far up it that you won't be able to sit properly for a year!"

Reid rolled his eyes but made his way towards the SUV. He forced Tyler to move to the front passenger seat so that he could drive. Cayden sighed, but jumped over the divider so that she was sitting between Reid and Tyler, "So the new girl's hot huh?"

Reid nodded before telling her to buckle her seatbelt because it was going to be a rough ride. She rolled her eyes, but did as she told, "Are you going to ask her out?"

"Maybe."

"Forty bucks says that she says no."

"Why do you say that?"

"She seems pretty hung up on Caleb if you ask me." Cayden said while shooting a backward glance at her brother. He laughed and looked out the window, avoiding her gaze.

"And he's hung up on her too! That's too cute!"

"Shut-up!" both Reid and Caleb yelled at the same time.

Cayden threw her hands up in the air in a defensive manner, "Well excuse me, I was just trying to make a little conversation, but I'll just be quiet now."

"You want conversation then?" Caleb asked, "Who are you hung up on?"

"No one," Cayden said after only a slight hesitation.

"Oh really? Because I seem to remember a certain sophomore who had a huge crush on Reid Garwin."

Cayden turned her head so quickly that Tyler swore he could hear her neck crack, "Shut-up Caleb! That was two years ago and you swore that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

The people in the SUV laughed and Reid took his eyes off the road to briefly glance at the girl sitting next to him, "So you like me, huh?"

"Liked," Cayden muttered.

"I think you still like him," Tyler said.

"I do NOT."

"Oh really? I think that you think that I'm hot, and sexy, and charming, and attractive, and hot." Reid said with a smirk.

Cayden snorted in a very unladylike manner, "Hot? Hardly."

"Cayden and Reid sitting in a tree. K – I – S – S – I – N – G!" Caleb sang in a childish voice.

"Oh shut it, will you? I do not like Reid any more!"

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Pogue, who had been rather quiet throughout the whole exchange, said.

"I do not protest too much, you guys read too far into things! God, you're a bigger bunch of girls than anyone I've ever seen!"

That shut the boys up, but as Cayden looked in the rear-view mirror she saw Pogue flash her a knowing smirk that seemed to say that he knew exactly who she liked.

She was about to turn around a cryptically beg him not to tell anyone else when they heard the sound of a cop car behind them, "Oh shit!" she yelled, "Garwin speed it up! Jail is not on my list of things to do before I graduate!"

"I know how we can ditch them," Reid said with a smirk.

Cayden flashed him a smile; "I like the way you think, Garwin."

"Is it just me or are you guys speaking in code or something?" Tyler asked.

"The cliff," Reid said as he applied more pressure to the gas pedal.

"No." Caleb said.

Reid glanced at Cayden, she was going to have to convince Caleb to do this, they couldn't do it alone. She nodded and turned around and flashed some puppy dog eyes at her older brother, "Caleb, please, Mom will be ticked if I get arrested again."

Caleb looked into his younger sister's honey brown eyes and sighed, he couldn't say no to her, she was right, their mother had threatened to throw Cayden out of the house the first time she had gotten arrested, he didn't doubt that their mother wouldn't follow through on that threat this time around. He sighed, "Okay let's do this."

Cayden smiled and clapped her hands before turning back to face forward, "Pedal to the metal, Garwin!"

Reid smiled and applied more pressure to the gas pedal before the SUV flew over a cliff, "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" he yelled.

Cayden smiled and clapped her hands together while laughing, this is what she lived for, the excitement of it all.

After they had ditched the cop Reid dropped Caleb and Cayden off at their house, as they were walking up the path to the front door Caleb nudged his younger sister, "Hey," he said softly, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I know I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about the Reid thing, and I'm sorry."

Cayden smiled up at him, "It's okay, it's not like I still like him or anything."


	5. Tie my tie?

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Happy Holidays. And Merry "any-other-holiday-that-ya'll-might-celebrate-in-the-month-of-December"! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this out, but hopefully ya'll like it! Just as a warning, this story is going to take a darker turn starting, like now.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original movie characters in this story. I only own Cayden, but steal her and die. Have a nice day. _**

**Currently:  
Listening to: _He Said, She Said_ - Ashley Tisdale.  
Thinking: That I'm such a loser for listening to Ashley Tisdale  
Feeling: sad, no kisses under the mistletoe for Corey this Christmas :(**

* * *

Cayden pulled uncomfortably on her school uniform, it was the first day of school and she had forgotten how much she hated the dreaded uniform that she was wearing right now. 

She ran down to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before she and Caleb drove to school. Caleb looked up from his cereal and snorted when he noticed that she was wearing her tie like a belt, "You can't go to school like that," he warned.

"Well if I had a brother that would help me tie my tie then I wouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble for dress code violation, now would I?"

Caleb smiled and stood up from the table so that he could put his dishes in the sink, "Come on, I'm sure you can find people you'd much rather have help you tie your tie than me."

"Yes," Cayden smirked, "Like Reid right?"

Caleb sighed, "Cay, I'm sorry about this weekend, that was a line I should not have crossed, I know you don't like him anymore, and I'm sorry."

Cayden smirked, "Chill bro, I've already forgotten." She grabbed a banana off of the kitchen counter and began to peel it, "Now, let's go to school."

Caleb stared at the banana in his sister's hand, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Cayden smiled, she knew that question was going to come, "No, I made some waffles while you were still asleep, it's not like I'm starving myself or anything."

She had to admit that she was surprised at how easily the lie came out, she was sure that he would be able to read her like a book, and for a while Caleb stared at her uncertainly, but then he nodded and grabbed his book bag, "Let's go then."

As they walked out to the mustang Caleb watched his sister as she picked at the banana and eventually gave half of it to the dog. He had no reason not to believe her story, his sister was one of the most self-confident people he knew, why would she do something stupid like starve herself. The answer was that she wouldn't, not the Cayden he knew at least.

- - -

"Reidy… will you tie my tie?" Cayden asked with a slight pout when she reached Tyler and Reid. Pogue was off somewhere with Kate.

Reid rolled his eyes, but did ask Cayden asked, "When will you learn to tie your own ties?" he asked.

"Why would I need to when I have kind people like you to do it for me?" Cayden asked with a sweet smile.

Reid looked down at her and couldn't help but smile, this girl was probably the sweetest woman in the world, and she was his friend. Sometimes he wondered why Cayden put up with him and the other boys, but then he would remember that she'd known them since she was born, and they were the only ones that knew and understood what she was going through.

It was the only way that it would make sense, why else would a beautiful and lively girl hang around with boys that loved to mess with her?

"Cayden, over here. Now!" a voice commanded.

Reid looked up to see Neal Jones, a fellow senior glaring at Cayden. Reid clenched his fists, no one, not even Caleb and the others had the right to talk to Cayden like that, and yet she let this boy get away with it. He would never understand it.

Cayden looked afraid for a moment, but then she let her mask fall into place. She smiled at Reid, and hugged Caleb; "I'll see you boys at lunch, okay?"

They nodded as they watched her walk over to Neal.

"I don't like the way he treats her."

Caleb nodded, agreeing with Reid, "Me neither, there's something off about their relationship."

Reid nodded and tried not to look surprised when he learned that Cayden was dating Neal. Why would she date that jerk? And more importantly, why wouldn't she tell him about it?

Tyler put a hand on each of the other boys' shoulders, "We really don't have a right to hate him, I mean besides the fact that he's a little bossy, we've never seen him do anything to hurt Cay or anything."

"She just changes when she's around him." Caleb said.

"I think you're reading too far into it, Danvers." Tyler said.

- - -

"Hey Neal."

"What was that Garwin boy doing?" Neal growled.

"Tying my tie."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to."

"You could have asked me."

"Well I didn't know you were here, I'm sorry."

Neal glared at Cayden for a minute, "I'm sorry Denny, I just… I get so jealous, every minute you're spending with _him _is another minute you're not spending with me."

Cayden's heart began to soften, maybe Neal really had changed, maybe they could be a normal couple now.

Neal looked her over, "And what happened to you this summer? I thought that you were going to loose some weight."

All of Cayden's hopes fell around her and her smile slipped off of her face. Neal Jones was the reason that she was practically starving herself and exercising herself to the bone. Last year he had decided that she wasn't skinny enough, and she had been practically killing herself to ensure that she was the smallest girl in the senior class ever since, but that didn't seem to matter.

"I tried, I eat less, and I exercise every day."

"Well evidently that isn't enough."

"What else should I do?" Cayden asked desperately. She was convinced that she had to meet his standards in order to gain his approval and love. And she was desperate for someone's love. Sure the boys loved her, but they had to, they were practically family.

"You said that you were eating less?"

Cayden nodded.

"Have you ever thought of getting rid of the little you did eat?"

She pulled away from him, almost frightened, "Like throwing it up?"

Neal held his hands up in the air, "You thought of it, not me."

"But Neal, that's dangerous, and not healthy."

"Well maybe I don't want to date a fat girl."

Cayden was hurt and her mask fell for a moment, she showed everyone that was paying attention to her that she was hurt.

Reid who had been watching the conversation from afar nudged Caleb, "The bastard said something that hurt her, can we hit him now?"

But by the time that Caleb looked over toward his sister Neal was hugging her, "It looks like they're making up."

Neal hugged Cayden tightly, "It's okay babe, you're not too fat, there are ways you can fix it and you know how. I'll meet you in the handicap bathroom toward the end of lunch."

Cayden looked up at him, "But –"

"Do you think I'm going to trust you not to lie to me? No I'm going to be there."

Cayden nodded, feeling as if she had just signed a death sentence. She was the only person that couldn't see that she was withering away to almost nothing, that if she lost anymore weight she could kill herself.

When she looked in the mirror she didn't see a skinny, pale, scared looking girl; she saw a giant of a girl that could barely fit in her clothes, and she would do anything to change that image.

Even if it meant throwing up the little amount of food she ate a day.

* * *

**That's it for now, ya'll are really good at rating, so please continue! I hope ya'll liked it:) Again I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out!**

**XOXO  
_Corey_**


End file.
